


The Equation

by SCFrankles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some jealousy going on amongst the cast of the equation: <i>X</i> = 8 + 7.</p>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	The Equation

The cast had gathered together to witness the unveiling of the poster for: 

_X_ = 8 + 7  

“Well, that’s unfair!” said +. “ _X_ is a complete unknown—it shouldn’t be getting higher billing than the rest of us!” + appeared a little cross. “You know, I’m considering walking out of this equation!”

The producer sighed. “Look, I think I know the solution: _X,_ will you reveal your true identity, please?”

_X_ whipped off its cloak and⸺

“You’re _15!”_ said +, trying to curtsey and bow simultaneously. “I’m a _huge_ fan.”

“God, you’re such a snob,” muttered 8. It beamed over at the performer previously labelled _‘X’._ “Just wanted to let you know, 15. Me and 7 always considered you our equal.”


End file.
